DP: Facebook, Baby!
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: read, if you want to find out what happens when team phantom join facebook and by the way alot of people are doing stories about DP on facebook so i'm not just the only one!
1. the riddle

"Sup guys" Tucker typed.

"Tucker, are you trying to be cool? Because you failed miserably" Sam typed.

50 people like this

"JERKS!" Tucker typed frustrated.

"The people have spoken :D" Sam typed smiling victoriously.

"Jealous much, Sam?" Tucker Typed.

"Why would I be jealous of a tech geek?" Sam typed confused.

"TECHNO GEEK, Sammy!" Tucker typed to annoy Sam.

"SAMMY! YOU ARE SO DEAD TUCK!" Sam typed furiously.

"You can't do anything to me, I'm at my house" Tucker typed smirking at the Goth.

"Thanks for telling me were you are" Sam typed getting a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So? You won't be able to do—OMG SHE'S HERE!" Tucker typed when he saw Sam at his window.

Tucker Foley's connection has been lost

"Okay I have a riddle who wants to hear it? Like if you want to!" Sam typed to her friends.

10 people like this

"Here's the riddle,

There are 3 people in a car

But one of them is gay,

The first person is named jack, and he's cool

The second person is named Andy, and he's the cute one

The third person is named me, and he's the weird one

Who's gay?" the Goth girl typed snickering.

"Tough one!" typed Danny, to his not so secret crush.

"Wait for it" typed Sam, holding up one finger as if to emphasize her point.

"OMG Sam!" the ghost boy typed, clearly surprised.

"BINGO! You got it clueless one!" typed Sam, to her clueless best friend.

"Don't know it!" typed Tucker.

"Cereal tucker?" typed Sam, she figured Danny would not understand it.

"Even clueless figured it out" typed Jazz, surprised.

"HEY!" the hybrid typed, embarrassed.

30 people like this

"Wait I got the answer! The person who's gay is named me!" Typed Tucker

"OMG tucker your GAY!?" Sam typed as she smiled.

"O.O" Danny typed shocked that tucker fell for it.

"LOLZ you fell for it Tucker!" the red head typed.

"WAIT Sam tricked me!" Tucker typed, to his friends.

"I have another one! Who wants to hear it?" Sam typed, not finished messing with tucker.

35 people like this

"Okay here it is

There are three people in a car

One named tucker, the ugly one

Second one named tucker, the crazy one

And the third one named tucker, the techno geek

Which one is the most stupid one?" Sam typed, smirking.

40 people like this

"ALL OF THE ABOVE!" Danny typed, wanting to mess with tucker too.

"HAHAHA" the gothic girl typed, while bursting out laughing.

"LOLZZ" Jazz typed, she thinks she's going to die laughing tonight.

"Someone remind me why I'm still friend with you guys?" Tucker typed, annoyed.

"Because were the only people who talk to you besides technology" Danny typed, to the techno geek.

"to true!" Sam and Jazz typed at the same time.


	2. stupid phantom

"I can't believe it!" typed Danny,embarrassed out of his mind.

"that was so funny what you did in class XD" typed Tucker snickering at the memory.

"WAS NOT!" replayed the ghost boy.

"what happened?" typed Sam curious what Danny did this time.

"TUCKER DOES NOT TELL THE GOTH GIRL!" typed Danny.

"tell me tucker or ELSE MY BOOT IN YOUR SHIN" typed the goth, nobody knew if she was serious or joking.

"NOT THE BOOT PLEASE GOD NO" typed Tucker, not wanting to take the chance.

"then tell me what happened in class" typed Sam, exasperated.

"okay, okay I'll tell" the techno geek typed.

"NO!...okay tell her" typed Danny, in defeat.

"okay? So Danny and I were in math class doing a review on what we learned

And when the teacher graded Danny's test

Danny got all the easy problems wrong

And get this!

the hard problem right!" Tucker typed while bursting out laughing.

"really Danny?" typed Sam, surprized.

"yes, really Danny -_-" Danny typed sarcastically.

"then you most have put on quite a show! XD" the violet eyed girl typed, while laughing.

"I KNOW RIGHT" typed Tucker, laughing at his male best friend's misfortune.

"okay are we done playing 'make fun of stupid stuff the stupid phantom' did?" Danny typed, tired of being laughed at by his best friends.

_**Sam M, Tucker F, Jazz F, Vlad M, Dani F, like this**_

"LOL STUPID PHANTOM" Sam typed laughing even more than ever.

"nice one, Man" typed the techno geek, chucking at his male best friend.

"SO FUNNY! *rolls on the floor*" Dani typed to her original.

"Dani? When did you get here? O.o" typed the clueless hybrid to his female clone.

"Right now and I got on, and saw what you wrote SO FUNNY" typed the halfAgirl.

"seriously Daniel, calling yourself a 'stupid phantom' it's about time too" Vlad typed snickering at the young phantom.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Danny typed frustrated at being laughed at by his friends,clone, and the seriously crazed up fruitloop.

"bye, man" typed tucker.

"see ya, Dan" typed the violet eyed girl.

"peace out, Danny!" the ghost girl typed with a little sas.

"goodbye, Daniel" typed Vlad.

* * *

**okay this happened to me in math class, it was SO embarrassing**


	3. popcorn

**sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

"Hey, Sammy" Danny typed.

"Hi, Dan" Sam typed back.

"Okay enough 'hey' and 'hi'" typed the techno geek annoyed.

"What's up with tucker NOW?" typed Sam, confused.

"I really have no idea" the hybrid typed back equally confused.

"WHAT" typed Sam surprised Danny did not know, usually when anyone in there trio is angry and you don't know the other person knows.

"How am I supposed to know I'm clueless remember" Danny typed trying to use the clueless excuse.

"OMG you just admitted you clueless XD" the Goth girl typed at her friend.

"YES! He admitted it dash owes me 20 bucks" tucker typed in trumpet, back to his old self again.

"What do you mean?" Danny typed being clueless on accident.

"Um…NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME!" typed tucker, trying to change the topic but failed.

"This is getting GOOD *eats popcorn*" typed the Goth girl clearly enjoying this.

"Can I have some? *reaches for popcorn*" Tucker typed.

"NO! MINE! *kicks tucker hard with combat boot*" Sam typed as she played along.

"O0OOwW! DANG WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN THAT BOOT!?" Tucker typed imagining the pain from the combat boot Sam wears.

"I like what's happing so far nice job Sammy!" Typed the ghost boy.

"OH, SO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT BAD LUCK TUCK?!" Sam typed, being angry real or not who knows?

"N-n-o Ma'am" the techno geek typed stuttering.

"DANG Sam!" Typed Danny clearly proud of the Goth

"I know right! That's what happens when you try to get my popcorn! YOU GET PAIN FROM MY BOOT!" Typed Sam, she's happy she kept her popcorn safe from you know who.

"Can I have some?" typed Danny, a little scared.

"SURE! *hands popcorn to Danny*" typed Sam glad Danny asked before he touched.

"WTF!" typed tucker frustrated.

"LANGUAGE, TUCKER FOLEY!" Typed the Goth girl, not done messing with tucker yet.

"B-b-but how Danny got popcorn!" typed tucker.

"Easy! Sam handed me popcorn-"typed Danny wanting to mess with tucker too.

"I MEANT how come Sam give you popcorn!" typed tucker, aggravated.

"I gave him popcorn because I wanted to give him some, THINK YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!" typed Sam; she drank little a too much soda and got hyper.

"agsyhbdhb" typed tucker.

"I think we broke his brain!" typed Danny pretending to be shocked.

"How can we brake what he doesn't have?" typed Sam.

"TRUE!" typed Danny.

"YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS!" typed tucker trying to change the subject.

"Of what?" typed Sam, confused.

"ME!" typed tucker, his temper rising.

"Why should we?" the untra-recyclo-vegatarion typed.

"BECAUSE TUCKER FOLEY MEANS T.F AS IN TOO FINE!" typed tucker trying to prove his point.

"Well I and Danny have popcorn so" countered back Sam as she typed.

"WHY?!" typed the techno geek.

"Sam?" typed Danny to his female best friend.

"Yeah" Sam typed back.

"Can you give tucker some popcorn please!?" typed Danny, it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"OKAY! *hands popcorn to toilet*" typed Sam.

"Why did you give popcorn to the toilet and not me?" typed tucker confused.

"Oh, that wasn't you? It looked like you" typed Sam.

"LOL! XD" typed the hybrid while laughing.

"HEY" typed tucker , clearly not amused.

"Sam gives popcorn to the techno geek in glasses" Danny typed slowly.

"OKAY *hands popcorn to Nathan*" typed Sam.

"Gee, thanks Sam!" typed Nathan grateful that he got something from a girl other than their homework.

"REALLY NATHAN?" typed tucker, furious.

"YES REALLY!" typed Sam smirking.

"Okay let's try this again hand the popcorn to the person who's most annoying" typed Danny thinking of who'll Sam give the popcorn too.

"RUDE!" typed tucker.

"OKAY! *hand popcorn to the box ghost*" typed the violet eyed girl.

"BEWAERE AND DID THIS POPCORN COME FROM A BOX?!" typed the box ghost, who somehow got a computer.

"That's it I'll make my own popcorn!" typed tucker giving up.


	4. Revenge

**hey guys so it took so long for the new chapter my laptop broke, but it's fixed now!**

**thanks to_ 'PrincessBinas' _helping me come up with the idea and making the chapter look longer than it is.**

**now let's see tucker's revenge! *evil laugh***

* * *

"Do you think Tucker is still mad?" typed the ghost boy, questioning the Goth.

"Why would he be mad?" Sam typed, confused.

"Because, remember your popcorn?" Danny typed.

"Oh, yeah! It was good popcorn." typed the violet eyed girl, remembering the day before.

"Yeah it was." Danny typed.

"So why was he mad? Because of popcorn?" Sam typed thinking or reasons of why tucker would be mad.

"He's mad because you gave popcorn to me, Box Ghost, Nathan, and the disgusting public toilet." typed the hybrid.

"If my offence you said to 'the most annoying person' who is The Box Ghost.", typed Sam, countering back.

"True that guys a pain in the butt." Danny typed, thinking of the box ghost and the oh, so scary boxes.

"And you also said 'to Tucker' but Tucker looks like a toilet to Me.", Sam typed.

"Okay, okay I get your point." Danny typed.

-Tucker logs on-

"Hey Dan, Sammy!" Tucker typed, using nicknames Danny and Sam hate.

"1, 2, 3, 4*breathe*1, 2, 3, 4*breathe*"the Goth girl typed trying to keep her cool.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny typed, concern growing for said girl.

"NO! Tucker CALLED ME SAMMY NOBODY CALLS ME SAMMY!" typed Sam, aggravated at tucker for calling her that.

"Calm down! Okay?" the light blue eyed boy typed, trying to calm the angry Goth.

"FINE!" typed Sam.

"Prepare for revenge! LOVEBIRDS!" the techno geek typed, to the boy and girl.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam typed simultaneously, both blushing like mad out of habit.

"Whatever, LOVEBIRDS!" Tucker typed, again to Danny and Sam.

"SHUT UP" Danny and Sam typed simultaneously.

-Technus logs on-

"Annoying the ghost boy and Goth girl is hip? Yes!" Technus typed.

"Oh, no, not him. -.-", the ghost boy typed while groaning.

"Why is Tech-dork here? O.o", Sam typed, just as confused as Danny.

"For revenge!" The techno geek typed.

"MY NAME IS TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY AND THINGS BEEPING!" said ghost typed.

"AND LONG WINDED INTROS!" Danny typed; he couldn't help messing with tech-dork.

"AND INTRODUCTIONS-WAIT HEY!" Technus typed.

"Ha ha ha ha, he fell for it!" the violet eyed girl typed, while laughing.

"Come on Technus, annoy them! Do want that upgrade?" Tucker typed trying to convince the tech ghost.

"YES, SO I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND DEFEAT THE GHOST BRAT!" Technus typed, while shouting out his plans AGAIN seriously he can give you a headache.

"I'm right here you know." Danny typed reminding the techno geeks.

"So am I.", Sam typed for the same reason as Danny.

"Then Technus annoy them!" The dark skinned boy typed, exclaiming to technus.

"DANNY AND SAM SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Technus typed.

"FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" Tucker typed, next.

"THEN COMES HALF GHOSTS IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Technus typed, then.

"SO MUCH CAPS! OH MY GOSH!-", the Goth typed getting a headache from all the caps.

"SAM!?" Danny typed, concern growing, for his friend who's a girl but not GIRL-FRIEND.

"What's wrong Danny? Lost your GIRLFRIEND?!" Tucker typed.

"DID YOU LOOSE HER GHOST BOY?" Technus typed.

"Shut up! Master of long winded introductions!" the ghost boy typed, while snapping at them.

"WE DID IT WE ANNOYED THE GHOST BOY AND THE GOTH GIRL!" Technus typed in victory.

"But were not done yet." The 14 year old tech geek typed.

"Shut up now or my combat boot is going to kick you off of a cliff Tucker!" Sam typed getting aggravated at said boy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" The full ghost typed confused.

"I mean were going to pull a few pranks on them." Tucker typed, ignoring Sam's comment.

"YOU'RE A CLEVER HUMAN CHILD!" Technus typed back.

"And good looking!" Tucker typed.

"NO! JUST NO!" Technus typed.

"Who asked you?" Tucker typed.

"YOU DID!" Technus typed.

"Does it matter? Anyway meet me at the park to talk about the pranks." The 14 year old tech geek typed.

"I SHALL MEET YOU THERE!" Technus typed, as usual in caps such a big surprise.

-Technus logs off-

-Tucker logs off-

"Since they did that in front of us, should I go get the thermos and grab Skulker?" Danny typed.

"I have a better idea. Let's invite Tucker for punch and spike one bowl with Dash's underwear and the other with some of my mom's drinks!" the Goth girl typed while getting a mischievous glint in her violet eyes.

"I'm sure he would have both a hangover and a bad stomachache afterwards. I know I had one after eating Dash's underwear. *Shudders*"the hybrid typed remembering the memory.

* * *

**how was it? good or bad? I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME!**


	5. drunk tuck

-Tucker logs on-

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

"Hi guys" tucker typed to his 2 best…well only friends for that matter.

"Hey" Sam typed.

"Sup" Danny typed.

"I feel dizzy did you know that? I bet you didn't or you did? I DON'T KNOW!" the techno geek typed, he felt somewhat dizzy, I wonder why?

"*snicker* um, tucker" Sam typed,' it looks like the spiked punch finally kicked in' she thought.

"That's me! Or is it? CAN YOU TELL ME PWEASE!?" typed tucker suddenly confused at what was happening.

"Did you happen to have anything to drink lately? *snickering*" the ghost boy typed, asking a question he knew the answer to, already.

"Yes, how did you know? Can you read my mind? QUICK WHAT AM I THINKING OF?!" typed tucker.

"Nothing" typed the violet eyed girl.

"You can read my mind too?!" typed tucker.

"Maybe I can maybe I can't" typed Sam; she decided to mess with tucker AGAIN.

"TELL ME!" Typed tucker.

"This is SO much fun" typed the hybrid, putting the caps on 'SO' to prove his point.

"WHAT'S SO FUN?! CAN I DOO IT TOO?!" Typed tucker.

"*bursts out laughing*" typed the lovebirds at the same time as each other.

"Um, tuck *snicker* this not easy but- "typed Danny, he decided to let tucker know what they did.

"But, we have to tell you you're PDA died" typed Sam, interrupting Danny she didn't want tucker to know just yet.

"WHAT?! NOOOO! MY BABY'S GONE!" Typed the techno geek, he's actually believing Sam WOW he's out of it.

"Just breathe, okay tuck?" Typed Sam.

"OKAY! I'LL TRY! WAIT HOW DO YOU BREATHE AGAIN?!" Typed tucker

"Just suck in a breath" typed the Goth girl to the tech-geek.

"THANK YOU!" typed tucker, he was literally grateful.

"No problem" typed Sam.

"Um, tuck" typed the young phantom.

"YES, DP!" typed tucker, calling his friend a new nickname, better add it to the list!

"Well I have some questions for you from school can you answer?" typed Danny, he was really hoping tucker would say 'yes.'

"YES! LAY IT ON ME! NOT REALLY CUZ I THINK IT WOULD BE HEAVY!" typed the techno-geek, dang he was really out of it.

"Okay, then start Danny" typed Sam.

"Alright, tucker what's your dream?" typed Danny.

"MY DREAM IS TO GO IN THE GIRLS ROOM WHILE GIRLS ARE IN THERE!" typed tucker, god, tucker's going to pay for saying…..err….typing that in front of Sam.

"PERVERT!" typed Sam, she swore tucker's going to pay for that tomorrow.

"*snicker* here's the next one, who was your first kiss?" typed Danny.

"MY FIRST KISS WAS AN UGLY GOTH GIRL WITH VOLIET EYES WHO LOVES VEGES" typed tucker.

"You're no, prince charming meat lover" typed Sam countering back at tucker.

"WHAT!? You kissed Sam?!" typed the blue eyed boy, he was really surprised that his 2 best friends kissed.

"Yes" typed tucker, completely unaware of what he was typing.

"BTW it was the worst kiss in the history of the world" typed Sam, she shivered at the memory.

"I'm so sorry you kissed tucker, Sam" typed Danny, sympathy for his female best friend.

"Don't worry, I got over it" typed the black haired girl.

"Alright then, tucker next question is 'who is your crush?'" typed Danny.

"MY CRUSH IS MY PDA! I WOVE HER SOOO MUCH! "Typed tucker.

"O.O" typed Sam, she knew tucker loved that thing but this is too far.

"WTF" typed Danny , for the same reason as Sam.

"LANGUAGE DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM!" typed the dark-skinned boy, scowling the hybrid.

"OKAY, this is getting too random for me GOTH OUT!" typed Sam, she couldn't handle anymore randomness.

-Sam logs off-

"NOOOO! DON'T WEAVE ME SAMMY! WHY!?" typed tucker

"OH LOOK! My ghost sense just went off, WELL BYE!" typed Danny, he lamely thought of an excuse.

-Danny logs off-

"NOT YOU TOO!" Typed tucker

"HHHHEEEELLLPPP! I'M LONLEY LIKE VLAD! HHHHEEEELLLPPP!" typed tucker, realizing he was alone.


	6. lost bird? class,class? games? random?

**i'm sorry about this chapter, i just don't feel good i think i'm gettiing sick if you want to know more you can PM me.**

**this chapter is pretty random**

* * *

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

-Tucker logs on-

"You know some people in the world are stupid" typed Danny

"What do you mean?" typed Sam

"Well this is what happened during a car trip

Jazz: what is that?

Mom: no way no body's that stupid

Me: does that sign say 'lost bird, if found please return'?

Dad: somebody lost their bird! Wait how do you lose a bird?

Me: maybe if there taking there bird for a walk and it flew away!

Dad: your right!

Me: dang, I wish I took a picture of that to put on Facebook!" typed Danny

"LOL, 'lost bird'!" typed tucker

"Some people are so stupid these days" typed Sam

"That's America for you, up to date on technology, yes. But in brains, not so much" typed Danny

"True" typed Tucker

"Of course tucker would say that" typed Sam

* * *

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

-Tucker logs on-

-Jazz logs on-

"Does our teacher think were 5 years old? Were 15 for crying out loud!" typed Sam

14 people like this

"What happened?" typed Jazz

Our teacher always says 'class 'and then she tells us to answer 'yes' for every class she says, so if she says "class, class" she wants us to say 'yes, yes'" typed Sam

"And if we don't do it we get detention!" typed Danny

"Soooo unfair" typed Tucker

"Sucks for you guys" typed Jazz

"Not helping spazz" typed Danny

"I'm not a spazz! My name is Jazz!" typed Jazz

"Hey! Look that rhymed!" typed Danny

"You want to hear another rhyme?" typed Sam

"Roses are red, violets are blue. STOP FIGHTING ON MY WALL!" typed Sam

"It's so beautiful *wipes tear from eye*" typed Tucker

"Okay were done here" typed Sam

* * *

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

-Tucker logs on-

-Jazz logs on-

-Valarie logs on-

"Who wants to play…..2 truths and a lie! Like if you do!" typed Tucker

4 people like this

"Okay so me, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valarie" typed Tucker

"Hey, tucker I think I now the lie. The lie is that you're attractive!" typed Sam

"LOL" typed Valarie

"HAHAHAH" typed Danny

"Nice one Sam!" typed Jazz

"Oh, ha ha you're hilarious" typed Tucker

"You laugh like a pirate" typed Danny

"Can we start playing the game? Now please?" typed Jazz

"Only if we stay on topic, then we could play. But with these guys that's never" typed Tucker

"But that's a big fat no" typed Valarie

"You know us so well!" typed Sam

"I'm so touched tucker" typed Danny

"See so much randomness!" typed Tucker

"Agreed" typed Jazz

* * *

**okay you all maybe wondering were these ideas come from well...**

**the first one happened to me on my way home from my grandma's, I said everything Danny said.**

**the second one is from my school my teacher does that.**

**the third one happened during free period with me and my friends, my friend Tyler said what Tucker said and my friend Victoria said what Sam said.**

**till next time!**


	7. MATH! TUCKER!

******sorry it's sort forgive me! well here you go!**

* * *

"I hate M.A.T.H "typed Danny.

"Why did you spell it like that?" typed Sam.

"Because M.A.T.H means

Mental

Abuse

To

Humans" typed Danny.

"WOW" typed Sam.

"I know I'm cleaver" typed Danny.

"That's not why I said 'wow'" typed Sam.

"Then why did you said 'wow'?" typed Danny.

"I said 'wow' because, I'm surprised you know what 'abuse' means" typed Sam.

"-_-"typed Danny.

": D" typed Sam.

* * *

"SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE!" typed Sam.

"Yay!" typed Danny.

"Wooohooo" typed tucker.

"I don't know if I should let you go Danny" typed Maddie.

"Why?" typed Danny.

"Maybe because, you and Sam, a hormonal boy and girl. Together all night long in pajamas, practically naked you 2 might get some idea-"typed Tucker.

"TUCKER!" typed Danny and Sam at the same time.

"No, I'm just worried about Tucker and Sam fighting and you getting in the middle of it" typed Maddie

"Oh" typed tucker.

"Yeah 'oh' is all you can say pervert?" typed Sam.

"Hey I'm not the only pervert here" typed Tucker.

"What do you mean?" typed Maddie.

"Let's just say Danny's been in the girls' locker room a few times" typed Tucker.

"Danny!" typed Sam.

"Daniel Fenton, me and you are going to have a talk!" typed Maddie.

"Aw crud" typed Danny.


	8. oh, Danny

**hope you guys LOL during this! **

* * *

-Tucker logs on-

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

"What I'm going to say is going to blow your pants off!" typed Tucker.

"But I like my pants on." Typed Danny.

"Too bad!" typed Tucker.

":( "Typed Danny.

"What? It's not going to be the first time your pants fell down." Typed Tucker.

"Yeah, you want to borrow my belt? You need it more than I do." Typed Sam.

"LOL" typed Tucker.

"-_-"typed Danny.

* * *

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

-Tucker logs on-

-Danielle logs on-

"Okay you what happened to me today?" typed Danny.

"Sure, there's nothing better to do anyway." Typed Sam.

"I second that" typed Tucker.

"Well this little girl, walked by and said 'don't you start, dude!' to me" typed Danny.

"That little girl was me" typed Danielle.

"Oh" typed Danny.

"Yeah" typed Danielle.

"Smooth, Danny real smooth" typed Sam.

* * *

-Tucker logs on-

-Danny logs on-

"GONNA GET OUR LAZY ON!" typed Tucker.

"YEAH! ON A FRIDAY NIGHT!" typed Danny.

"CAUSE WERE FREE!" typed Tucker.

"WERE GONNA HAVE FUN!" typed Danny.

"YEAH! LAZY ON!" typed Tucker.

"WOOHOO!" typed Danny.

"LAZY! LAZY!" typed Tucker.

-Valarie logs on-

-Sam logs on-

"You 2 need serious help" typed Valarie.

"HELL YEAH!" typed Danny.

"No comment" typed Sam.

"LAZY! GET YOUR LAZY ON!" typed Tucker.

* * *

-Tucker logs on-

-Danny logs on-

"Danny, would you be mad if I call you an Astronaut?" typed Tucker.

"No, I want to be an Astronaut" typed Danny.

"So you want to be an Ass-tronaut?" typed Tucker.

"I-I-I, DON'T QESHCHION ME!" typed Danny.

-Danny logs off-

-Sam logs on-

"Hey Sam would you be mad if I call you an Astronaut?" typed Tucker.

"I'd slap you, then kick you somewhere no man wants to be kicked" typed Sam.

"O.O" typed Tucker.

-Tucker logs off-

"Gets him every time" typed Sam.

* * *

**1) happened to a kid in my class**

**2) happened to my friend Jill at lunch, and I thought it would be funny if it was Danielle**

**3) I sang this on the day before winter break at school**

**4) a kid in school did this, i'm Sam in that one**

**Danny: why do you torchure me!**

**Me: it's funny**

**Danny: that doesn't answer anything!**

**Sam: it does clueless**

**Danny: -_-"**

**Me & Sam: review please!**


	9. Weird day

**here's a new chapter!**

* * *

"Weird day…" typed Sam

"What happened?" typed Jazz

"this is what happened

Danny: *walking in the hall but his pants fall down* oh, *blushes*

Tucker: *walks by* OH MY GOD I'M BLINDED! *covers eyes*

Me: *Laughing* man, my stupid best friends *walks away*

Mr. Lancer: *walks up to Danny and Tucker* Daniel can you just buy a belt already?" typed Sam

"LOL" Jazz typed.

"You see why it's weird today now?" Sam typed.

"Yeah, now I'm going to get Danny a belt if it's the last thing I do!" Jazz typed.

"Then it'll be the last thing you do" typed Sam

* * *

"My english class with Mr. Lancer is weird" typed Danny

"Why?" typed Danielle

"Here's why

*Teacher walks out of the class to get something from the office*

Sam: yay! the bitch is gone!

Me: FFFFRRRRRREEEEEDDDDOOOOOMMM!

Tucker: party time! *dances badly*

Sam: the bright light! god is that you?

Tucker: *grumbles ad sits back down*

Mickey: I just farted

Paulina: EW! I was in the blast zone!

Tucker: *stands up* fuck you. fuck me. fuck us! *sits back down*

Dash: *punches Lester* No punch backs!

Lester: oww! *tries to kick Dash but falls on the floor*

Me: say 'I' if you think Mr. Lancer's invasive

Everyone: I!

Me: now say 'I' if you think Vlad is mentally invasive

Sam, Tucker and Valerie: I!

*Teacher walks back in*"

"Weird..." typed Danielle

"Yeah. but you get used to it" typed Danny

"really? WOW" typed Danielle

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**

**1) happend to me. My friend is Danny in this one. My other friend is Tucker in this. I'm Sam in this one.**

**2) my class did this when my teacher left the class today.**


	10. OWCH! points hideout

**sorry it took so long! but it's here, right?**

* * *

"it still hurts" typed Tucker.

"That's what happens" typed Danny.

"What happened?" typed Jazz

"In gym class we were jump roping" typed Danny.

"And?" typed Jazz

-Sam logs on-

"And this is what happened

Tucker: *tries to jump rope but fails*

Sam: *walks by while jump roping* Come on Tucker, try doing this *does a cross jump rope trick*

Tucker: Okay I'll try *tries trick but hits himself in a spot no man EVER wants to be hit*

Me: Tucker, are you okay?

Tucker: AAAAHHHHH! THAT F***ING BURNS!

Sam: *laughes* Do it again!

Tucker: NO WAY!

that's what happened" typed Danny.

"LOL" typed Jazz.

20 people like this

"HEY!" typed Tucker.

"Feel the love Tucker, Feel the love" typed Sam.

"Oh, I feel something" typed Tucker.

"That's good for you! :D" typed Sam.

"But I don't feel the love" typed Tucker.

"I know, that's why I'm happy" typed Sam

"-_-" typed Tucker

10 people like this

* * *

"Danny, your crazy" typed Jazz.

"No, I'm not" typed Danny.

"Yes, you are" typed Jazz.

"What are you 2 fighting about now?" typed Sam.

"Danny finally got his licence" typed Jazz.

"How is that Bad?" typed Sam.

"When we were driving this is what happened

Danny: *drives like our dad*

Me: *holds on for dear life* SLOW DOWN!

Danny: Stop being a buzz kill

Me: No I'm not- WATCH OUT!

Danny: *moves out of the way* I say 20 if we hit Adults, 10 if we hit Kids, and Animals 15-25 depending on the size

Me: DANNY!

Danny: Oh! if we hit the lost bird how many points do you think it'll be?

Me: *Facepalm*" typed Jazz.

"That's Danny for you" typed Sam.

"yeah, I guess" typed Jazz.

":D" typed Danny.

* * *

"Do you think we should have a hideout?" typed Tucker.

"What?" typed Danny.

"A hideout, you know every superhero has a hideout" typed Tucker.

"I never thought of that" typed Danny.

"Of course you didn't, you really need to read more comic books" typed Tucker.

"Back on topic now" typed Danny.

"Okay, were should we have a hideout?" typed Tucker.

"Ummmm...how about the GZone?" typed Danny.

"O.O ARE YOU CRAZY!?" typed Tucker.

"Every ghost has a lair, so why not?" typed Danny.

"So you might have one! :D" typed Tucker.

"Maybe" typed Danny.

"We can look for it tomorrow, can we?!" typed Tucker.

"Yeah, meet me at my house at 1:00?" typed Danny.

"Got it" typed Tucker.

"See you there" typed Danny.

* * *

**1) This happened in my gym class, a kid in my class is Tucker. I'm Sam. and my BFF is Danny.**

**2) this happens when you send me and my 22-year-old uncle to wallmart, My uncle is Danny. I'm Jazz.**

**3) I just made that up**

**review?**


	11. Randomness

**more randomness from my class! Note what happens in every chapter happens to me and my class, so enjoy our stupidity and crazyness!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But me and my class DO OWN the ideas!**

* * *

"Danny you are In so much trouble!" typed Jazz.

"What did he do?" typed Tucker.

"He broke bearbirt!" typed Jazz.

"Lol" typed Tucker.

"Danny!" typed Jazz.

"STRANGER DANGER!" typed Danny.

"-_-" typed Jazz.

"At times like this I'm glad to be an only child" typed Tucker.

* * *

"BEST day ever! We watched a space movie! :D" typed Danny.

"You REALLY love space, huh, Danny?" typed Sam.

"Yep!" typed Danny.

"You guys watched a space today? When!?" typed Tucker.

"In science class. I must say I enjoyed the movie" typed Sam.

"Why did you enjoy it?" typed Tucker.

"Cause space is awesome!" typed Danny.

"I liked the movie cause it said 'Venus is planet hellhole' and Uranus XD" typed Sam.

"XD"typed Tucker.

"Why is Uranus funny?" typed Danny.

"Ah, Clueless" typed Tucker.

"Just tell me!" typed Danny.

"Uranus is funny because if you sound it out it's Uran-us" typed Sam.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" typed Danny.

"Yep" typed Sam.

"HAHAHAHAH" typed Tucker.

* * *

"I'm a piggy!" typed Danielle.

"What about your ghost form?" typed Danny.

"When piggy gets hit by lightning she becomes pig-girl!" typed Danielle.

"Okay then" typed Danny.

* * *

"I'm going to write a new song any suggestions?" typed Ember.

"Piggy in mud!" typed Danielle.

"A mouse being chased by a cat being chased by a dog being chased by a kid" typed Danny.

"A dragon eating Paulina" typed Sam.

"Me eating meat" typed Tucker.

"You all are crazy" typed Ember.

* * *

"Danny your so stupid" typed Sam.

"I try" typed Danny.

"But you have to admit it was funny when the teacher didn't notice" typed Tucker.

"What are you guys talking about?" typed Jazz.

"When we were in Math class Danny stood up on his desk with on leg in the air, and with his arms spread out" typed Sam.

12 people like this

"Oh, Danny I love you as a brother, but you are stupid" typed Jazz.

"But the teacher didn't notice" typed Danny.

"But you still did it, dude" typed Tucker.

"I know that, I did it cause I was bored" typed Danny.

"We noticed" typed Sam.

* * *

**were I got these ideas from**

**1) my sister is Danny. And I'm Jazz**

**2) This is what it's like to watch a movie with my class, and in the movie it really did say that about Venus.**

**3) a kid in my class is Danielle. And I'm Danny**

**4) this is what happens when the Music teachers asks my class that**

**5) A kid in my class did what Danny did, and the teacher didn't notice at all! XD**

**review! Please!**


	12. DondonDON! Beware the randomness!

**New chapter!**

**I'm not hipper, my parents replaced the sugary soda with *Shudders* diet!**

**So if it's not a good chapter blame my parents**

* * *

"That dude was crazy" typed Jazz.

"What dude?" typed Danny.

"I was driving my car and a hobo came by and I gave him some change, he looked at it for a minute he just realised it was change, then he threw my change at me and ran away" typed Jazz.

"XD" typed Danny.

"I think I know who that hobo was!" typed Sam.

"Who?" typed Jazz.

"It was Tucker!" typed Sam.

"HEY!" typed Tucker.

"You know sam's probably right" typed Danny.

"I need some more friends.." typed Tucker.

15 people like this

* * *

"Jazz and Me are babysitting our cousins today" typed Danny.

":(" typed Jazz.

"Jazz is sad!? What do those kids do!?" typed Tucker.

"There's 3 of them! One 8 year boy, one 3 year old girl toddler, and a 2 year old boy baby" typed Jazz.

"Your aunt really did it..." Typed Tucker.

"Yep. She's on her second marriage already" typed Danny.

"Dang..." typed Tucker.

* * *

"Has anyone ever heard of 'Epic Rap battles Of History'" typed Sam.

"Me!" typed Danny.

"Piggy has!" typed Danielle.

"Me three!" typed Tucker.

"What's that?" typed Jazz.

"*gasp*" typed Danny.

"Where have you been all your life!?" typed Tucker.

"studying" typed Jazz.

"Can you stop studying and watch one?" typed Danielle.

"seriously, Jazz! It's only 1 or 2 minutes!" typed Sam.

"Alright, I'll watch one. It's on Youtube right?" typed Jazz.

"Yes" typed Danny.

"give me a couple of minutes" typed Jazz

-Jazz logs out-

"Witch video is your favorite, guys?" typed Sam.

"Mitt Romney V.S Barack Obama. Abraham Lincoln won!" typed Danny.

"Adan V.S Eve. Eve looked hot in the video... typed Tucker.

"Justin Bieber V.S Beethoven. Beethoven kicked Justin's butt!" typed Danielle.

"I know! My favorite is Cleopatra V.S Mayliyn Monroe" typed Sam.

-Jazz logs on-

"You guys are really weird..." typed Jazz.

"ignoring that. did you watch the videos?" typed Sam.

"Yeah' typed Jazz.

"what did you think of them!?" typed Danny.

"It had some cursing in it, but other than that, I liked it" typed Jazz.

"Yay!" typed Danielle.

"What's your fav, Jazz?' typed Tucker.

"Dr. Seuss V.S William Shakespeare" typed Jazz.

"Somehow that does not surprize me.." typed Sam.

10 people like this

* * *

"Danny, you really ticked Dash off today" typed Tucker.

"How so?" typed Danny.

"when Dash was yelling 'Wait until I get my hands on you, Fenton!' you being stupid said 'What are you going to do!? Sit on me?!" typed Tucker.

"I really think he was going to sit on me!" typed Danny.

"that's cuz your clueless 1" typed Tucker.

"Remind me why your my best friend?" typed Danny.

"We share everything (Except your ghost powers) I've known you since kindergarten, I put up with your parents-" typed Tucker.

"Okay, okay. I get it" typed Danny.

* * *

"When I get married and have a kid who graduates collage, I'm going to cry when they graduate" typed Danny.

"Aww! Your sad that there all grown up!" typed Jazz.

"That's not why I'll be crying" typed Danny.

"Then why you'll be crying?" typed Sam.

"I'll be crying because, all that money wasted on school! And I pretty sure I'll have more than 1 kid, so that means I'll have to wast more money!" typed Danny.

"XD" typed Tucker.

"What about if it's a girl, and someone asks her to marry them?" typed Sam.

"I'll scream 'Take her! She asks for too much, so good luck!'" typed Danny.

"Only you" typed Jazz.

* * *

**1) happened to my aunt while she was driving**

**2) I was babysitting my cousins for 2 days and 2 nights straight!**

**3) My sister, Phanforever135 and me were watching 'Epic Rap Battles of history' on YouTube. It's real so check it out!**

**4) A kid and a bully were fighting at lunch, in school, and this is what happened**

**5) Danny said everything my Dad said to me. I have 2 sisters**

**Review!**


	13. Long Chapter!

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! Here's an extra long chapter!**

* * *

" I hate weddings because old people always poke you and say 'You're next.' So I started doing the same shit to them at funerals." typed Danny.

"Oh. When you get married who do you think is gonna be your bride?" typed Tucker.

"Don't know." typed Danny.  
"Who do you think it's gonna be, Sam?" typed Tucker.

"What DF/P said." typed Sam.

"I think Danny's bride is gonna be a girl with Black hair, Violet eyes and a goth." typed Tucker.

"TUCKER!" typed Danny and Sam.

Jazz Fenton, Dani Fenton and Tucker Foley likes this

"Dislike..." typed Sam.

* * *

"I have a riddle. who wants to hear it?" typed Sam.

"PIGGY DOES!" typed Danielle.

"I see Danielle's here." typed Jazz.

"It's Piggy! Or Dani! Or Ellie! Or Danielle!" typed Danielle.

"Guys..." typed Sam.

"I said 'Danielle.'" typed Jazz.

"Oops! Sorry!" typed Danielle.

"It's okay." typed Jazz.

"Ugh! I wanna hear Sam's riddle!" typed Danny.

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE wants to hear it, unlike SOME people." typed Sam.

10 people like this.

"SAY THE RIDDLE ALREADY!" typed Tucker.

"RemEMBER the last riddle she said? Huh, Tuck?" typed Danielle.

"Yes...But wanna hear it!" typed Tucker.

"Oh, Tucker :)" typed Danielle.

"Guys..." typed Sam.

"Danielle, I sense Sam's getting pissed off." said Danny.

"No, she isn't. Why would she?" typed Danielle.

"I'm warning you..." typed Danny.

"La! La! U say something?" typed Danielle.

"THAT'S IT! Danielle, OUT!" Typed Sam.

5 people like this

"But-" typed Danielle.

"Butts are for Shiting! Now OUT!" typed Sam.

"I don't wanna!" typed Danielle.

"I tried to warn you." typed Danny.

"That you did." typed Tucker.

"Surprisingly. Danny was right." typed Jazz.

"I'm so proud! Give me a dude hug!" typed Tucker.

"No way. We're close but not THAT close." typed Danny.

15 people like this.

Ew! Dude! I didn't mean it like that!" typed Tucker.

"You should've been more clear!" typed Danny.

"DANIELLE, OUT! Or else I'll get the creep stick!" typed Sam.

"THE HORROR!" typed Danny.

"This is a random conversation." typed Jazz.

"Danny, I wanna give you a hug cuz I'm proud you got over being clueless!" typed Tucker.

"Oh." typed Danny.

"He lost it. Now it's back." typed Jazz.

"FINE! But Danny text me the riddle." typed Danielle.

"K." typed Danny.

"How did this conversation start?" typed Tucker.

"Sam said she had a riddle." typed Danny.

"Oh! Right I forgot to post it :p" typed Sam.

"Them post it! We've been waiting!" typed Jazz.

"I have to send to each of you via private message. JUST to Danny, since he wanted to hear it first." typed Sam.

"DISLIKE." Typed Tucker.

"At least Danny can tell us." typed Jazz.

"Yeah." typed Danny.

"Fine..." typed Tucker.

* * *

"I put in egg in the microwave." typed Tucker.

"And?" typed Jazz.

"It exploded and opened the microwave." typed Tucker.

"Poor egg :(" typed Danny.

"Why did I ask?" typed Jazz.

"May let it's Yoke rest in peace it heavens garbage." typed Tucker.

"A men. And Tuck, dont let Sam find out." typed Danny.

"Why?" typed Tucker.

"If you value your life. Don't." typed Danny.

* * *

Private message between Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

"Riddle time?" typed Danny.

"Riddle time." typed Sam.

"YES!" typed Danny.

"You have 500 bricks, you throw one out of a plane window. How many do you have left?" typed Sam.

"What?" typed Danny.

"500-1=? Come on Danny I know your bad at math, but not THIS bad." typed Sam.

"Oh. 499." typed Danny.

"How do you put an elephant inside of a fridge?" typed Sam.

"Take out the fridge door?" typed Danny.

"Yes." typed Sam.

"YAY!" typed Danny.

"How do you put a giraffe inside of a fridge?" typed Sam.

"Take out the fridge door." typed Danny.

"No. Hint, The fridge door is already off, Hint." typed Sam.

"Push it in." typed Danny.  
"Yep. All the in the animal kingdom are having a meeting. Witch animal WONT be there?" typed Sam.

"Piggy." typed Danny.

"Lol, but no." typed Sam.

"The elephant and the giraffe." typed Danny.

"Yep. An old lady is crossing a river full of alligators. How does she cross?" typed Sam.

"She flies!" typed Danny.

"She's not a Halfa." typed Sam.

"Oh."typed Danny.

"Think of the most dumbest answer." typed Sam.

"She swam?" typed Danny.

"Yes. What happened to the alligators?" typed Sam.

"They got tired?" typed Danny.

"No." typed Sam.

"They fell asleep?" typed Danny.

"No!" typed Sam.

"They got bored?" typed Danny.

"NO! Their at the meeting!" typed Sam.

"Oh." typed Danny.

"Clueless. While crossing the old lady dies. How did she die?"typed Sam.

"The meeting finished?" typed Danny.

"Use the other questions!" typed Sam.

"She got hit by the brick that fell from the plane?" typed Danny.

"Yes." typed Sam.

* * *

"I'm a Barbie girl!

In a Barbie world!

My boobs are made of plastic!

Life's fantastic!

You can pull my hair!

Don't undress me anywhere,

Except in the bed!" typed Danielle.

10 people like this

"Yay...She's back." typed Tucker.

"Yep!" typed Danielle.

"Joy." typed Tucker.

* * *

"Saw Men In Black 3." typed Sam.

"Lucky!" typed Danny.

"You didn't see it? Dude, I even I saw it!" typed Tucker.

"Don't rub it in." typed Danny.

"Why didn't you see it?" typed Tucker.

"Jazz said 'It's not good for a growing child,' Blah, Blah." typed Danny.

"I still have it. You guys wanna come over and watch?" typed Sam.

"Sure." typed Tucker.

"Yes! Thank You! Thank You!" typed Danny.

"No problem. Just don't tell Jazz." typed Sam.

"I won't." typed Danny.

* * *

"My Dad said this to me,

Dad: 'Son, If you want something in this life, you have to work for it.'

Me: *Nods head*

Dad: 'Now quiet! They're about to announce the lottery numbers!'" typed Tucker.

8 people like this

* * *

"Standing in the hall of fame!

And the world is gonna know your name!

Cuz you burn with the brightest flame!" typed Danielle.

"Love that song!" typed Sam.

"What's with you and songs lately, Pig-girl?" typed Tucker.

"NOT Pig-Girl! When Piggy gets hit by lightning she becomes Pig-Girl! I didn't get hit by lightning yet!" typed Danielle.

"And how do you plan on getting hit by lightning?" typed Danny.

"Easy. I'm gonna go outside when it's raining and bring a spoon/and/or Tucker's PDA with me." typed Danielle.

10 people like this

"NO! Not my baby!" typed Tucker.

"Just kidding!" typed Danielle.

":)" typed Tucker.

"Or am I lying about just kidding?" typed Danielle.

"-_-'" typed Tucker.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." typed Danny.

"What?" typed Sam.

"Danielle wasn't joking last time about what she said she was gonna do." typed Danny.

"O.O Danielle's gone crazy." typed Sam.

"She's outside in the rain holding something silver...Wait! She's holding Tucker's PDA!" typed Danny.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" typed Tucker.

Sam Manson likes this

"I'm gonna get Piggy! Maybe I'll have some bacon for lunch :)" typed Tucker.

* * *

" 'You can go to the bathroom after you do number two' - Our Math Teacher said to someone who had to go." typed Danny.

"Wasn't that someone you?" typed Jazz.

"Maybe..." typed Danny.

"Knew it!" typed Jazz.

"Of course you did! He always says that he's gotta go." typed Sam.

* * *

"Werid picture we took." typed Sam.

"How so?" typed Danny.

"Well in the picture I was trying to punch Tucker and he was covering his face." typed Sam.

"Un-Huh with you so far." typed Danny.

"Jazz hand her hand covering her eyes while shaking her head and muttering 'I'm surrounded by idiots.'" typed Sam.

"Ok." typed Danny.

"Danielle was pointing and laughing at Tucker and Me." typed Sam.

"She always does that." typed Danny.

"And my cousin, Kelly, had her middle finger up." typed Sam.

"Your family." typed Danny.

"See? That's the picture we took in the park." typed Sam.

"Oh, Yeah! I took the picture on my phone. Everyone was looking at us like were crazy." typed Danny.

"Send me the picture?" typed Sam.

"K." typed Danny.

* * *

**Wow...That was long...**

**Anyway, here's where I got the ideas**

**1) Someone said it on Twitter**

**2) My class at lunch, and yes a boy in my class calls himself piggy and kept bothering us.**

**3) My sister PhanForever put an egg in the microwave**

**4) My BFF and Me **

**5) A girl in my class sang the Barbie song during English**

**6) I saw Men In Black 3 and my BFF was begging for me to bring the movie to her place**

**7) I got the app it was number 13 out of 76**

**8) I have to learn the song 'Hall of fame' for school and while I was singing it Piggy came**

**9) I made it up in my weird mind :)**

**10) My teacher said that to the guy who sits next to me in Math**

**11) I'm Danny in this one. My friends really did those poses, but we didn't do them at the park we did it at school. We got detencion because of it but it was worth it **

**Thats it! Review!**


	14. Oh, Danielle

**I'm writing this and posting this from St. Augustine!**

** I've never been this far from my home in Orlando before!**

**I have to say I'm a little homesick already and I've been for a couple of hours!**

**But I'll be home in a couple of days :) **

* * *

DP Facebook

"Has anyone seen Danielle?" typed Danny.

"No. Why?" typed Jazz.

"Omg. Tucker wouldn't.." typed Sam.

"Tucker, wouldn't what?" typed Jazz.

"Jazz, read the earlier messages." typed Danny.

"Alright. BRB." typed Jazz.

"Tucker wouldn't eat Piggy. Right?" typed Danny.

"I hope he doesn't. I'm gonna call him then Danielle." typed Sam.

"O.O" typed Jazz.

"Now Jazz knows." typed Danny.

* * *

"Hey, Guys! I'm here!" typed Danielle.

Danny F. Sam M. And Jazz F. Like this

"Me too!" typed Tucker.

"Yay..." typed Sam.

* * *

"Yo Mama jokes! GO!" typed Sam.

"Yo Mama so old, that she has Adam and Eve's autographs!" typed Danielle.

"Yo Mama so poor that she chases after the garbage truck with a grocery list." typed Danny.

"Yo Mama so scary that the devil is scared of her." typed Tucker.

"Can we change it to 'Yo Mr. Lancer' please?" typed Danny.

"Alright." typed Sam.

"What are you children taking about?" typed Mr. Lancer.

Danny logs off

Tucker logs off

"That's it? Dang...Tuff crowd." typed Sam.

* * *

"senses from movies! GO!" typed Sam.

"'I love this job!'

*10 minutes later*

'I'm fired?!'

-Arty from Parental guidance." typed Danielle.

" 'You let me go, you can touch my boobs.'

*guys lets go*

'Deal!'

-From Fun Size." typed Tucker.

" 'We've gotta get high!'

'Excuse me?'

'No I mean high up!'

-Agent J and the store owner from Men In Black 3." typed Danny.

" Little boy: *Peas on the skateboard ramp*

Arty: How much pea is that?!

Little Boy: I've saving it up!

Arty: since when? Birth?!

*Pea hits Tony Hawk*

- Patrick and Arty from Parental Guidance." typed Jazz.

"You saw it too?" typed Sam.

"Yep!" typed Jazz.

"Were else could I see the movie?" typed Danielle.

"She's gotta point." typed Tucker.

" 'Psst! Tipper!'

*Hater shows picture of a hand holding up the middle finger*

- Tipper and Hater from what happens in Vegas." typed Danny.

"Ok. Were done here." typed Sam.

* * *

"I just bought a shirt with a piggy on it :)" typed Danielle.

"Oh, yeah? I just bought a shirt that says 'WANTED: Piggy' with a picture of you." typed Tucker.

"That's so sweet!" typed Danielle.

* * *

"Whoever likes this I'll send you a song that describes you!" typed Valerie.

5 people like this

* * *

From Valerie Grey to Danielle Fenton

"The song that describes you is...Let's get crazy by Miley Cyrus!" typed Valerie.

"Ok. But who's Miley Cyrus?" typed Danielle.

"This is gonna take a while..." typed Sam.

* * *

From Valerie Grey to Jazz Fenton

"Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale." typed Valerie.

":)" typed Jazz.

"Stop using Disney songs. Will you?" typed Sam.

* * *

From Valerie Grey to Danny Fenton

"Secrets by OneRepublic." typed Valerie.

"At lest its not a Disney song." typed Danny.

* * *

From Valerie Grey to Sam Manson

"F*ckin Perfect by P!nk." typed Valerie.

"Like the bad word in it :)" typed Sam.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." typed Danny.

* * *

From Valerie Grey to Tucker Foley

"The world is mine by Hatsune Miku." typed Valerie.

"-_-' " typed Tucker.

5 people like this

* * *

Danielle Fenton uploaded a video

"This isn't going to be good." typed Sam.

"How bad could it be?" typed Jazz.

"It's Danielle, we're talking about." typed Danny.

"Come on guys watch!" typed Danielle.

"I don't know..." typed Tucker.

"You scared, Tucker?" typed Sam.

"No." typed Tucker.

"Then watch!" typed Sam.

"Fine." typed Tucker.

"What's the name?" typed Danny.

"Kakashi and Gai piggyback (English Dub)." typed Danielle.

Jazz logs out

Sam logs out

Danny logs out

Tucker logs out

"Heh Heh I hope they like it!" typed Danielle.

Danny logs on

Sam logs on

Jazz logs on

Tucker logs on

"O.O" typed Jazz.

"Lol at the end!" typed Danny.

" 'It looks more weird in motion' LMFO!" typed Sam.

"Since I just watched that I gonna give someone a piggy back." typed Tucker.

"PIGGY WANTS A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" typed Danielle.

"No." typed Tucker.

" :O" typed Danielle.

* * *

"Boys are so weird." typed Sam.

"What did they do now?" typed Jazz.

"here's what

Danny: 'Hey look, a car wash!'

Tucker: 'Yeah the car looks dirty.'

Me: *Turns head to look at the car wash. I see two girls wearing tight bikinis washing cars*

Me: 'Stop abusing those girls! The weather is freezing.'

Tucker: 'Not our fault that those girls are wearing tight bikinis.'

Danny: *points to a guy watching the girls wash his RV* see? Anyway, how about we get my parents RV and get them to wash it?'

Tucker: 'GENIUS!'

Me: That's it! Danny take me home." typed Sam.

6 people like this

* * *

"Just pulled a prank on Vlad :)" typed Danny.

"What kind of prank?" typed Sam.

"I put Cujo in his house to chase Vlad's cat and cause havoc." typed Danny.

"You should have put a piggy in their." typed Danielle.

* * *

"Favorite quotes! GO!" typed Jazz.

"Copy cat." typed Sam.

" 'God made every person different...He got tired by the time he got to China - Unknown" typed Tucker.

" 'Okay, if your 12 and you have a Facebook, Laptop and Blackberry. Dude, when I was 12 we only had one thing to play with, it was called OUTSIDE. - Unknown." typed Jazz.

" Giving up smoking is the easiest thing in the world. Trust me, I've done it thousands of times - I forgot." typed Danny.

"God. Were do you guys find these things?" typed Danielle.

"Look who's talking, PIGGY." typed Tucker.

"That's my name!" typed Danielle.

* * *

"Mom's are supposed to be friendly." typed Danny.

"What happened?" typed Sam.

"This,

Mom: *Looks out the window when we're at a red light* 'Look at that guy on the motorcycle, that poor bike that man's fatness is crushing it!'

Me: 'Well...that was mean'

Mom: 'But it's true'" typed Danny.

"Lol." typed Sam.

* * *

**_1) I just thought of that since Danielle wasn't in the last chapter and remember what Tucker said last time?_**

**_2) Piggy is back! YAY!_**

**_3) My friends and I were doing Yo Mama jokes, I thought of changing it to Yo our teacher. Lol_**

**_4) My favorite things from my favorite movies :)_**

**_5) My friends is all I can say about it._**

**_6 - 12) Me listening to music_**

**_13) PrincessBinas asked me to use it _**

**_14) My Dad and uncle are Danny and Tucker in this one a d my Mom is Sam in that one also_**

**_15) My sister asked me to use it :p_**

**_16) I have these on my IPhone_**

**_17) My Mom is Sam in this one_**

**_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Review!_**


	15. SuperMan is NOT in the bible!

**My Mom was in the hospital because she had an allergic reaction.**

** I was so worried about her.**

** When I saw her I started crying and feel asleep right next to her.**

**But she's okay now. Thank you, god.**

**I might write a FanFic about what happened on here but no promises it's going to be hard for me to write it.**

* * *

"Can Dash be anymore idiotic?" typed Jazz.

"Idiotic?" typed Danielle.

"Means 'Stupid', Piggy." typed Tucker.

"You calling me stupid?!" typed Danielle.

"Ugh! Why me?!" typed Tucker.

"Jazz, keep going." typed Sam.

"Alright.

Dash: *Stares at me*

Me: Umm...Dash?

Dash: Yeah...I love you too.

Me: Are you even paying attention?

Dash: Yeah. I am.

Me: Then answer this, what was I saying?

Dash: That SuperMan is in the bible.

Me: *Glares* We're done for today." typed Jazz.

34 people like this

"Danielle, I didn't call you stupid!" typed Tucker.

"SuperMan in the bible? I may not be the brightest but I know that SuperMan is NOT in the bible!" typed Danny.

"Ikr?" typed Sam.

"Yeah, right! Tucker, you did!" typed Danielle.

"I can't even imagine Dash's test." typed Jazz.

"Probably says 'Dash and Jazz Baxter' Lol." typed Sam.

"God, no." typed Jazz.

"Imagine how I feel when your school bully is making googly eyes at my sister." typed Danny.

"*Shivers* I still taste HIM." typed Sam.

* * *

"I hate the new game in school -_-" typed Sam.

"Which one? Oreo? Rainbow? Gummy bear?" typed Danny.

"ALL OF THE F-ING ABOVE!" typed Sam.

"O.O" typed Jazz.

"Ohhhhhh! Gothic-Sammy, is maddddd." typed Danielle.

"Of course I'm mad!" typed Sam.

"She didn't even notice that Danielle called her 'Gothic-Sammy'." typed Tucker.

"IT'S PIGGY!" typed Danielle.

"Aw! Come on, Sam! Those games aren't that bad!" typed Danny.

"Fine. PIGGY. Happy now?" typed Tucker.

"Yes. Very." typed Danielle.

"Really?! Let's look what you do in those games.

Oreo - You play rock, paper, sissers and it you win you have to dare the losers to ask a Boy or Girl, out on a date!

Gummy Bear - You play rock, paper, sissers and if you win you have to dare the losers to hug a Boy or Girl.

RainBow - You play rock, paper, sissers and if you win you have to dare the losers to slap a Boy or Girl's butt." typed Sam.

"I like RainBow the best :)" typed Tucker.

"Of course YOU do, Pervert!" typed Sam.

"Did you expect any less?" typed Danny

"You shouldn't have, Sam. You really shouldn't." typed Jazz.

"I know." typed Sam.

"Ya know they made a new game now it's called 'Sprinkles' You play rock, paper, sissers and if you win you have to dare the losers to kiss a boy or girl." typed Danny.

"Oh, joy." typed Sam.

"Ikr?" typed Danielle.

"Piggy, did you notice the sarcasm?" typed Sam.

"No." typed Danielle.

* * *

"WEDNESDAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" typed Danny.  
"SUMMER, PDA BABY!" typed Tucker.

"O.o" typed Danny.

"Stupid Hoes - Nicki M." typed Danielle.

"Well, THAT was random." typed Jazz.

* * *

"Lol. Jazz, you seriously did that?" typed Danny.

"What?" typed Jazz.

"This.

Dash: *Sits on top of Lunch table Jazz is sitting at*

Jazz: *Pulls her book about the paranormal from under Dash* What are you doing?

Dash: Sitting...

Jazz: *Holds book carefully and grabs a hand sanitizer bottle from her backpack and starts dis-infecting it*

Sam: *Laughing and taking a picture for the yearbook*" typed Danny.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did it." typed Jazz.

"Yearbook GOLD!" typed Sam.

"Danny can you burn my book?" typed Jazz.

"O..K. Give me a minute." typed Danny.

* * *

"I got a new shirt with a piggy saying 'Bacon, I am your father' and a strip of bacon saying 'NOOO'." typed Danielle.

"Were on earth are you getting these shirts?" typed Sam.

"I'll never tell ;)" typed Danielle.

* * *

"Going to party city to get fake hair." typed Sam.

"I don't even wanna know why." typed Tucker.

"It's fake hair in colors." typed Sam.

"You can just die your hair, it's not like you care what your parents say." typed Danny.

"Yeah. But I want those dies might have been tested on animals." typed Sam.

"Like piggies?" typed Danielle.

"Yes." typed Sam.

"POOR PIGGIES!" typed Danielle.

* * *

**Soooo short. **

**1) A kid in my class said that 'Superman is in the bible' he's a VERY stupid boy.**

**2) My friend, Jordan (She's a girl) Made these games. I hate them so. But don't worry Danny an Sam are going to play one of those games...Can you guess which?**

**3) Almost the last day of school for me :) Jordan added the 'Stupid Hoes' thing.**

**4) A boy in my class in Dash in this one, and I'm Jazz in this one. My poor book about Zombies :(**

**5) The boy in my Homeroom was wearing this shirt (He gave me the idea for Danielle acting the way she is in the story.) **

**6) I'm gonna get fake hair streaks, my hair is so boring! You need to add something unique, right? My entire class have brown hair, like me.**

**Well...DATS ALL!**

**Review! Or review! I suggest you pick all the above!**


	16. Password is 'Bitch'

**Are you guys ready for Summer?**

**I promise I'll be writing this Summer Cuz I know most people don't go anywhere for summer and you'll just be soooo bored, trust me when I'm looking for something to read no one updates!**

* * *

"Sam, what's your password for your internet?" typed Tucker.

"Bitch." typed Sam.

"What?" typed Tucker.

"The password is 'Bitch'." typed Sam.

8 people like this

"Lol. why?" typed Danny.

"Because Paulina is a total bitch, that's easy for me to remember." typed Sam.

"XD" typed Tucker.

* * *

"We present a Team Phantom production of 'Who is that?'." typed Danielle.

"Wait! WHAT?!" typed Tucker.

"Who is that, Ghost-boy? *Points at Tucker*" typed Sam.

"Probably, the so-called 'Flurt' that only he thinks he is." typed Danny.

"HEY!" typed Tucker.

"You sure, DF/P?" typed Sam.

"I'm yelling ya, I never forget a face, Gothic-Girl." typed Danny.

"Wait! I recognize him now! He was the man who was wearing a bikini in Vegas!" typed Sam.

"Lol!" typed Jazz.

"XDDDDD" typed Danielle.

"Your right! MYSTERY SOLVED!" typed Danny.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" typed Tucker.

"It's fun!" typed Sam.

"Yeah, to you!" typed Tucker.

"To everyone, Tuck." typed Danny.

"What the halfa boy said." typed Jazz.

"What about this halfa piggy!" typed Danielle.

"Are you cereal?" typed Tucker.

"Which one? 'Serious' or 'Cereal Killer'?" typed Danielle.

"O.O" typed Danny.

"WHAT THE?!" typed Sam.

"I worry about you so much, Piggy." typed Jazz.

"Thank you!" typed Danielle.

"Ok...then." typed Tucker.

* * *

"Teenage Mutain Ninja Turtles are SO creative, right?" typed Sam.

"Oh, yeah. ESPEICALLY their theme song!" typed Danny.

"The song keeps repeating 'Teenage Mutain Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutain Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutain Ninja Turtles'." typed Sam.

"So creative!" typed Danny.

"Ikr?" typed Sam.

* * *

"I'm gonna bang-bang you bitches!" typed Tucker.

"You wish!" typed Danielle.

"Ha! Take that Tucker!" typed Sam.

"Okay, then...Danny bang-banging Sam!" typed Tucker.

"I'm gonna like dis." typed Danielle.

"YOUR SO DEAD FOLEY!" typed Sam.

"Oh, God. What did I do?!" typed Tucker.

"Ya made an angry Sammy." typed Danielle.

"I know, it was a rhetorical question!" typed Tucker.

"Oh." typed Danielle.

"Tucker, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" typed Sam.

- Sam Logs off -

"Shit!" typed Tucker.

"Say 'Sup, bitch' to the box ghost for me, will ya?" typed Danielle.

"You little hfjdnfhjhdbjfbhdfb." typed Tucker.

"What does that mean?" typed Danielle.

"SAMhchdghchdISjfjffjHERE!" typed Tucker.

"I'll pray that she kicks you!" typed Danielle.

"NOTggbbbbjHELPING!" typed Tucker.

* * *

"Danielle's in Amity Park! YES!" typed Danny.

"YAAY! I missed you!" typed Danielle.

"Can't wait to meet you, Piggy!" typed Jazz.

"Ok then..."typed Danielle.

"Meet you in the park?" typed Danny.

"Alright! See ya there!" typed Danielle.

* * *

"Ummm...Danny?" typed Danielle.

"Yeah." typed Danny.

"I kinda, accidentally, told someone my secret..."

typed Danielle. "WHAT!" typed Danny. "It was an accident! But come on! Sam, Tucker and Jazz know yours! Can someone know mine?" typed Danielle.

"Well, fine." typed Danny.

"YAAY! Dank you!" typed Danielle.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this sooner or later." typed Danny.

* * *

"Guys! This is Zoey and Tyler, the kids who found out my secret." typed Danielle.

"Ummm...Hi?" typed Zoey.

"Sup." typed Tyler.

"Hey, I guess." typed Sam.

"Hello, I'm Jazz Fenton." typed Jazz.

"Oh, that's the Jazz you who you call a know-it-all!" typed Tyler.

"Ha! I approve of him already!" typed Danny.

"Ikr?" typed Danielle.

"Piggy, can you tell us who your friends are? Please?" typed Zoey.

"Oh, forgot. You already know the Spazz." typed Danielle.

"HEY!" typed Jazz.

"HeHeHe." typed Danny.

"Cut it out, ghost boy!" typed Jazz.

"And the other person she's fighting with is her brother, Danny Fenton/P." typed Danielle.

"Cool!" typed Zoey.

"Or what, Spazzy?" typed Danny.

"This is a moment that I'm glad I'm an only child." typed Sam.

* * *

"Where's Tucker?" typed Jazz.

"Don't know." typed Danny.

"Earlier Sam said she was going to kill Tucker." typed Danielle.

"WHAT!" typed Danny & Jazz.

"If you don't believe me, then read the earlier messages!" typed Danielle.

"And read more? No way! It's SUMMER!" typed Danny.

"Ok, Danny. I'll read the messages and you look for Tucker." typed Jazz.

"K." typed Danny.

* * *

"So like Danny put on my sunglasses and said 'Like a ghost boss!' Lol." typed Danielle.

"Out of all things he's done." typed Sam.

* * *

**Hope you guys have a fun Summer!**

**1) 'Bitch' is my Dad's password for Pandora radio.**

**2) My friends. What more can I say?**

**3) That song is SO creative, right?**

**4) Lunch with my friends.**

**5) Danielle's there YAY!**

**6) Oh, Piggy, Piggy.**

**7) Happy now, Valeria? Or should I say 'Batman'? I'll add more about Danielle and Zoey soon.**

**8) Where is Tucker? and Danny stop being lazy!**

**9) a boy in my class took my blue sunglasses, put them on and said 'Like a boss.' I just had to put it!**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	17. Shawnie and Cammie

**My baby sister is so mean she grabbed my glasses when I was carrying her on the sofa she grabbed my glasses and drooled on them! BAD RAPIST BABY! Lol XD Thanks Jordan for making that up that name.**

* * *

"Hello! How ya doing? My names Shawnie from New Jersey!" typed Danielle.

"Oh, god no." typed Sam.

"And I'm Cammie! Shawnie's Bff! Also from New Jersey!" typed Zoey.

"I knew I was going to regret this..." typed Danny.

"Why did you let her do this?!" typed Sam.

"What up, Sammie?" typed Danielle.

"UGH! Somebody kill me -_-" typed Sam.

"How do you think feel? Danielle, Zoey and I hang out EVERY day!" typed Tyler.

"Yeah, but YOUR used to it!" typed Sam.

10 people like this

"Stop bickering Mamastita! Cammie understands." typed Zoey.

"So does Shawnie!" typed Danielle.

"Don't forget Sawnie." typed Danny.

"Damn stright!" typed Danielle.

"Said Shawnie." typed Zoey.

"Fudge yeah!" typed Danielle.

- Jack logs on -

"FUDGE?! WHERE?!" typed Jack.

"O.O" typed Sam.

"WHAT THE?!" typed Tyler.

"Dad!" typed Danny.

"Shawnie from New Jersey is out! PEACE!" typed Danielle.

- Danielle logs out -

"WAIT FOR CAMMIE!" typed Zoey.

"Yeah! Don't forget Cammie! TAKE HER WITH YOU!" typed Sam.

- Zoey logs out -

"So no fudge?" typed Jack.

"No fudge." typed Danny.

"AWW!" typed Jack

- Jack logs out -

"Well...Shawnie and Cammie are gone :)" typed Sam.

- Danielle logs on -

- Zoey logs on -

"NOOOOOOOOO!" typed Tyler.

"True dat." typed Sam.

"Lol XD" typed Danny.

"Sup, Bitches! SHAWNIE IS HERE!" typed Danielle.

"SO IS CAMMIE!" typed Zoey.

"Here we go again." typed Sam.

"I'll get the popcorn!" typed Danny.

"Ya better share it with two Jersey girls!" typed Danielle.

"I will, I will." typed Danny.

"YAAY! ^^ Popiecorn!" typed Zoey.

* * *

"Find Tucker yet?" typed Jazz.

"Yeah, he was under his bed rubbing his knee saying 'Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts! And good things will happen to you...' Lol." typed Danny.

"That's what he gets!" typed Sam.

"That's what you get! - Paramore." typed Danielle.

"Love that band :)" typed Sam.

* * *

"I found something that reminds me of Sam, it's called 'Ass-kicken peanuts: Kick yo' ass hot!'." typed Danny.

10 people like this.

"Ha! Peanuts can kick ass too!" typed Danielle.

"Piggy, they don't really...Forget it." typed Zoey.

* * *

( PhanGirl135: PrincessBinas wrote what your about to read.)

"So have you heard about the new Facebooker?", Tucker typed.

"Which one? Dash Baxter or his sock monkey?", Danny typed with a sarcastic look on his face.

*30 People like this comment*

"Dud! He's gonna kill you!", Tucker typed, "Besides this guy may actually have less common sense than Dash or his sock monkey. I swear I found heaven on that page."

"Who then?", Sam typed.

"THIS guy named Ramen Boy.", Tucker typed.

The profile picture for Ramen Boy was a spiky blonde haired kid with a cheeky grin that screamed 'I'm trouble'. Dani, from her unknown location was curious on how bad the kid could be and click the link. She did a spit take at all of the content on his page. She crushed her plastic water bottle and started typing.

"HE POSTED GARBAGE ALL OVER HIS PAGE! I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!", Dani typed, "THAT KID IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Danny was curious at what set off Dani and clicked the same link. Same went for Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Jack, and Vlad clicked the link. Now some of them wish they hadn't...

"MY EYES!", Sam typed, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR ALL OF THIS NAKED FEMALE STUFF!"

"My poor baby boy had to see this?! THAT KID WILL HAVE A DATE WITH THE FENTON GHOST GUN!", Maddie typed.

"MOM! I ACTUALLY FIND IT THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! I FAINTED WITH A NOSEBLEED TO PROVE IT! :( ", Danny typed.

*35 People like this comment*

"No electronics for the rest of the day Danny...", Maddie typed, "Get off now..."

*Danny logs out*

"That insolent child thinks it's funny to post this stuff?!", Vlad typed.

Vlad himself had a small nosebleed but not enough to make him faint. He was not going to show Maddie that he was a pervert.

"What am I looking at? All I see is a blondie with a bucket of paint...", Jack typed.

Everyone scrolled to the picture that Jack was talking about and saw a kid in a track suit running away from a group of people laughing. It was the same one that was in the profile picture...

"This boy is gonna need a lot of therapy...", Jazz typed annoyed.

/\/\/\

To: Ramen Boy

"You are in serious need of therapy young man... Boys your age don't post stuff like that.", Jazz typed.

"Like I care. Go kiss my butt! I don't give a flying feather about it! :P ", Ramen Boy typed.

Jazz blinked at what Ramen Boy typed.

'Obviously your seeking attention...', Jazz thought.

"I know you are seeking attention but that's not how you get good attention.", Jazz typed.

*Ramen Boy blocks Jazz Fenton*

'Did he just?! Oh for Pete's Sake!', Jazz thought.

/\/\/\ To: Ramen Boy

"This is Sam Manson and I'm very mad at you. HOW DARE YOU POST STUFF THAT OFFENDS THE WOMAN POPULATION!", Sam typed.

"Are you a boy or a girl? O.o ", Ramen Boy typed.

"I'm a girl and stop going off topic or I will stick my combat boots where they don't belong, namely the anus.", Sam typed.

"Like that could ever hurt me! BELIEVE IT!", Ramen Boy typed.

Sam steamed in anger and turned on her video camera to web chat with Ramen Boy. Ramen Boy turned out to be what his pictures said... A twelve year old blonde boy. He looked rather irritated and surprisingly at the same time, amused.

"Well aren't you a pretty lady?", Ramen Boy said with a devious smirk.

"Do you see how angry I am! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR BACKSIDE TO THE GHOST ZONE!", Sam screamed into the mic causing Ramen Boy to flinch and cover his ears from the volume.

"Can you keep it down?", Ramen Boy snapped then paled at one of the words she said.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!", Sam screamed some more.

"AHHHHHH! Please no! I don't want to go where the ghosts live! Anywhere but there! Ghosts will eat me and then kill me!", Ramen Boy said sounding genuinely frightened.

"Then you better not offend me again...", Sam hissed.

"You are more scary than Sakura!", Ramen Boy said and shut down the web chat.

*Ramen Boy has logged off* ~~~ Next day...

"Back so what happened?", Danny typed.

"I scared the pee out of Ramen Boy. Turns out he's scared of ghosts and thinks they will eat him then kill him.", Sam typed.

Danny laughs at the poor made stereotype. Who ever Ramen Boy was, he was very dense.

"Hi...", Ramen Boy typed.

"Don't even think of it...", Sam typed.

"I'm not! I just wanted to show you guys something...", Ramen Boy typed and posted a picture that had everyone go wide-eyed.

It was a picture of him vandalizing a monument with paint... He managed to make it look so ridiculous, that a person in the background fainted from shock. Ramen boy was standing there looking smug and held a sign 'I'm awesome because you guys don't have the guts to do what I did'.

*Danny logs out* *Sam logs out*

"Tough crowd...", Ramen Boy typed.

*Ramen Boy logs out*

* * *

**1) Valeria wanted me to include her self as Shawnie and her Bff as Cammie.**

**2) I just thought of it :P**

**3) I went to Burlington and found those Peanuts while I was in line with my Mom.**

**4) You have to ask PrincessBinas, not me.**

**Review!**


	18. Sprinkles!

**New Chapter!**

**REVIEWS!**

**DarkShade5221 - Glad your happy, you have to thank PrincessBinas for that.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Lol! **

**Inflamora Notoris - Yes, yes. he does.**

**El Zorro - Danny: Sam is right about everything, Duh!**

* * *

"Ok, so, I went the music store with Zoey and we found out they have music classes.

So a Mom and her daughter we doing this.

Mom: YAAY! ^^ Band room!

Kid: I don't wanna do this shit -_-'." typed Danielle.

10 people like this

"Kids these days, once they were grateful now, their asking for more." typed Jazz.

"The story of life, Jazz. The story of life." typed Sam.

"Too true XD" typed Danny.

* * *

"SCHOOL." typed Danielle.

"Seven." typed Danny.

"Crappy." typed Tucker.

"Hours." typed Sam.

"Of." typed Jazz. "

Our." typed Zoey.

"Life." typed Tyler.

"FINALS." typed Danielle.

"Fuck." typed Danny.

"I." typed Tucker.

"Never." typed Sam.

"Actually." typed Jazz.

"Learned." typed Zoey.

"Shit." typed Tyler.

"CLASS." typed Danielle.

"Come." typed Danny.

"Late." typed Tucker.

"And." typed Sam.

"Start." typed Jazz.

"Sleeping." typed Zoey.

"WE BROKE THE PATTERN!" typed Danny.

":O" typed Sam.

* * *

"What make you mad? GO!" typed Tyler.

"When boys try to sneak a little peek into the girl's bathroom." typed Sam.

"Danny, did you peak on Sam?" typed Tucker. "NO!" Typed Danny.

"Liar ;)" typed Tucker.

"Screw you." typed Danny.

"Who would wanna screw HIM?" typed Sam.

"Meanie." typed Tucker. "

Did you just type 'Meanie'? What are you 2?" typed Tyler.

"No, 3." typed Tucker.

"I KNEW IT! SHAWNIE KNEW!" typed Danielle.

"Jeasus, christ." typed Sam.

"CAMMIE KNEW TOO!" Typed Zoey.

- Sam logs out -

"Sam the very vegan is gone." typed Danny.

"You miss her. DXS FOREVER!" typed Danielle.

"Sam the Very vegan?" typed Jazz.

"Don't ask, Jazz. Don't." typed Tucker.

* * *

"Danny and Sam played Sprinkles!" typed Tucker.

"TUCKER!" Typed Danny & Sam.

"Omg. Really?" typed Jazz.

"And that's not all. A little kid saw them! XD" typed Tucker.

12 people like this.

"HAHAHAHA!" typed Tyler.

"You laugh like a pirate." typed Zoey.

"Aw. Why couldn't he laugh like a piggy? :(" typed Danielle.

"*Snort*" typed Tyler.

"stereotype." typed Danielle.

* * *

"So bored..." typed Tucker.

"Maybe you should eat some veggies for fun :)" typed Sam.

"Your hilarious, Sam! XD" typed Tucker.

"You need it Tucker, there's a reason you get slapped every time you ask a girl out." typed Sam.

"Meanie!" typed Tucker. 10 people like this

"SAMMY IS A MEANIE!" typed Danielle.

"Oh, god, no." typed Sam.

"HEY, MY NAME IS SHAWNIE FROM NEW JERSEY!" typed Danielle.

"I'm jealous of new jersey at the moment." typed Danny.

"Why?" typed Danielle.

"They don't have you anymore." typed Danny.

"BURN!" typed Tucker.

"No, Tuck. Just no." typed Jazz.

":(" typed Tucker.

"I like how this chat's going now :)" typed Sam.

"Fuck you." typed Tucker.

"Holy shit." typed Danny.

"Tucker, Sam is going to kill you." typed Danielle.

"Run...and walk away slowly." typed Danny.

"She can sence fear!" typed Danielle.

"You know I can still read this right?" typed Sam.

"O.O" typed Danielle.

"O.O" typed Danny.

- Danielle logs out - Run away from Ms. Gothica!

- Danny logs out - Angry Sam! RUN FOR MY HALF-LIFE!

"Tucker...Your first *Insert evil smirk*" typed Sam.

"O.O" typed Tucker.

- Tucker logs out - Hiding PDA!

"Gets them every time." typed Sam.

* * *

**1) I'm going to a new Middle school, so when they had open house this happened.**

**2) My phone...**

**3) I just made it up :P I'm just beast like that!**

**4) Yep! They placed Sprinkles! Oh, and read chapter 15 if you don't know what the game is. This happened to my friends! XD The kid saw them!**

**5) I made em up!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Lol, really?

**Guys! I made a summer goal! I'm going to reach 50 stories! And read all my books for school! (Even though I'm supposed to read 4 .)**

**REVIEWS!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you!**

**1eragon33 - Huh, well.**

* * *

"When I was flying around Amity today I saw a graduation..." typed Danny.

"Oh, this should be good." typed Sam.

"And the school gave a fat kid a PE award..." typed Danny.

"Lol!" typed Tucker.

"You guys are so mean." typed Jazz.

"But it's true, I was with him!" typed Danielle.

"I wonder what people thought when they saw Phantom and a female little Phantom laughing their ass's off." typed Tyler.

"They probably thought 'Man, what got em' laughing so hard?'." typed Tucker.

"That's a 'Duh!' one, Tucker. It's a duh one." typed Sam.

"Danny and Danielle were laughing so hard they fell on the ground, and I got it on video :) MEMORIES!" typed Zoey.

"Memories are shit." typed Danny.

"Oh, then why do you have Sam's gum and notes?" typed Tucker.

"insert Tucker's smart-ass look here." typed Danielle.

"HEY! But come on, Danny. You now what I mean, ANSWER!" typed Tucker.

"Um...Cause I like them." typed Danny.

"O.O" typed Sam.

"You like Sam's gum?" typed Jazz.

"I bet Danny practices smelling her breath with it XD" typed Tyler.

"Oh, Danny. I've rubbed off on you." typed Tucker.

"See? Jazz, Tucker's the bad influence NOT movies." typed Danny.

"I can't get rid of Tucker, him and Sam are your only REAL friends." typed Jazz.

"Burn!" typed Tucker.

"Do you need some 'Ice, ice, baby'." typed Danielle.

"No, Danielle. Just, no." typed Sam.

* * *

"Guys...can you watch something?" typed Danielle.

"Not again." typed Tucker.

"Depends, what is it?" typed Jazz.

"www. youtube watch? v= diU70kshcjA" typed Danielle.

"The name? I'm on my IPad." typed Sam.

"Oh, okay. 'After Ever After - DISNEY parody'." typed Danielle.

"K." typed Danny.

- Danny logs out -

- Sam logs out -

- Jazz logs out -

- Tucker logs out-

- Zoey logs out -

- Tyler logs out -

"Hehe :)" typed Danielle.

- Danny logs in -

- Sam logs in -

- Jazz logs in -

- Tucker logs in -

- Zoey logs in -

- Tyler logs in -

"Everyone one at once? Damn." typed Sam.

"What did you guys think?" typed Danielle.

"My fav part was the Ariel one, he was like 'Omg! MY EYES!' XDing the entire time." typed Danny.

"XDing? Seriously, Danny? Where's your grammar?" typed Jazz.

"It got sucked up in my thermos." typed Danny.

"Only Danny would say that. My fav was Pocahontas." typed Sam.

"Why?" typed Tucker.

"Because she's the only one who stood up and fought! The other's were begging for their princes to save them!" typed Sam.

"The person who did Jasmine said 'Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country' XD" typed Tyler.

"Why u racist?" typed Danielle.

"No, but my parents are." typed Tyler.

"Ariel is dying..." typed Sam.

"Jasmine's husband is in jail..." typed Danny.

"Pocahontas got STD..." typed Danielle.

"Belle got Bestiality...What's bestiality?" typed Zoey.

"O.O NOT IT!" typed Danny.

"NOT IT!" typed Sam.

"NOT IT!" typed Jazz.

"Damn." typed Tucker.

"Well?" typed Danielle.

"Bestiality is doing 'it' with animals..." typed Tucker.

"What are they exactly doing?" typed Zoey.

"Come on, Tucker. Answer! XDD" typed Sam.

"Okay, just forget about it. Ask your Mom." typed Tucker.

"Imagine Zoey's mom's face if Zoey asks!" typed Danielle.

"Wait! Danielle you know what bestiality is? O.O" typed Danny.

"Duh, clueless! I'm a female 12-year-old clone of a 14-year-old boy! Of course I know!" typed Danielle.

"Danielle, I need to talk you about this." typed Jazz.

"Shit." typed Danielle.

* * *

"Quiz time!

Q: What's your fav DF/P outfit?

A) Grim Reaper (Worn by Phantom)

B) 60's (Worn by Fenton)

C) Super Danny (Worn by Phantom)

D) Fun Danny (Worn Fenton)

E) Video game (Worn by Phantom)

F) Video game character (Worn by Fenton)

G) Ninja (Worn by Phantom)

H) My fair lady (Worn by Fenton)

I) Knight (Worn by Phantom)

J) Normal outfit (Worn by Fenton)

K) Normal outfit (Worn by Phantom)." typed Tucker.

"Wow...Danny really likes to play dress up. A for me." typed Sam.

"G." typed Zoey.

"H. XD" typed Danielle.

"E and F." typed Tucker.

"C. Danny, why did you dress up as a superhero, when you are one? stereotype much." typed Tyler.

"That day was a blur to me..." typed Danny.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." typed Sam.

"I miss the Fun Danny :(" typed Tucker.

"I don't, one Danny is enough for me." typed Jazz.

"Danny you've gotta wear a Halloween costume this year as both Fenton and Phantom!" typed Sam.

"Halloween is not for a long time." typed Danny.

"You could go goth for Halloween :)" typed Sam.

"Isn't Phantom already goth?" typed Zoey.

"I'm not goth!" typed Danny.

"But you wear black as Phantom..." typed Zoey.

"And White hair, some people like you died it white XD" typed Danielle.

"They've got a point, Danny." typed Jazz.

"Do you think that's why the girls like Phantom more? They always call him 'a hottie'." typed Tucker.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" typed Danny.

* * *

**1) Happened at my graduation. My friends and I started laughing so hard, Jordan was like 'What the freak?!' **

**2) The video is real! It's on Youtube! WATCH IT! I loved it, I kept laughing!**

**3) What's your fav DP outfit?**

**As usual...Review!**


	20. Your face!

**Sorry for the long wait! ^^**

**REVIEWS!**

**AirBenderAvatar - Ninja Danny = BEAST! **

**Kira Sema - Ikr?**

**Zinnia99 - Thanx u!**

**Jewel Fenton - Cool. Thank you!**

**PrincessBinas - In the next chapter I will ^^ **

**Dmc Fanboy - I have to admit, it is badass. I just hate the cape. **

**SandraStar66 - Alright!**

**AngelicWolfe - I laughed a lot too XD And no, don't think I will (I'm not a naruto fan.)**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you! **

**Guest - In the next chapter I'll do that, just stayed tuned!**

**Swimming home - Thank you! **

* * *

DP: Facebook, Baby!

"Okay, so I asked Tucker what he was playing on his PDA. He turned to me and said 'Your face!' and then started playing again," typed Jazz.

"That's sorta what Danielle did. Dani, Tyler and I were at the park hanging out. She and Tyler started talking and when I asked them what they were talking about, she said 'Your mom!'," typed Zoey.

"So it's official! Whenever someone asks you a question, just answer 'Your mom!' or 'Your face!'," typed Danielle.

"Since when did Tucker get funny?" typed Sam.

"I think the world just freaking ended," typed Danny.

"Wow. What nice friends I have," typed Tucker, his sarcasm noticeable even over the internet.

_DP: Facebook, Baby!_

_Chapter 20 By PhanGirl135_

"Wendel and Vinnie is not a good show for kids. In one Vinnie said 'What the hell is that?!' and in another he said 'I better see boobs.'. Wtf is wrong with Nickelodeon?!" typed Sam.

"Look! Sam found _another_ thing to be angry at!" typed Tucker, probably laughing.

"Shut it!" typed Sam.

"I know the feeling, Sam. Today Jazz and I were flipping through channels and it landed on Nick.

TV: Up next is the Haunted Hathaway. Right here, on Nick!

Jazz: Look, Danny! The ghost boy their changed into a silly outfit like you!

Me: Oh and look Jazz the girl, Taylor, ran away screaming like you!

Jazz: *Glares at me*

Throughout the entire episode Jazz kept comparing me with the characters -_-" typed Danny.

"HA!" typed Danielle.

"You're a halfa too," typed Danny.

"Oh, DUH!" typed Danielle.

_DP: Facebook, Baby! _

_Chapter 20 by PhanGirl135_

"I worry about Elle," typed Zoey.

"Who doesn't?" typed Sam.

"Ugh. What did she do now?" typed Danny.

"We were walking in the hall of mirrors at the fair, right? Well every time she saw her reflection she said, 'Man I'm hot ;D' and then walked to the next one," typed Zoey.

10 people like this

"Oh my god," typed Danny.

"In my defense, Tucker does the same thing!" typed Danielle.

"DANIELLE!" typed Tucker.

"IT'S _PIGGY!_" typed Danielle.

"You need help. _Both_ of you," typed Sam.

":)" typed Jazz.

"NO!" typed Tucker.

"Not in my half life!" typed Danielle.

":(" typed Jazz.

"Jazz is acting bipolar..." typed Danny.

"Ikr?" typed Danielle.

"-_-" typed Jazz.

"Oh my god! Type, Jazz! TYPE!" typed Danielle.

_DP: Facebook, Baby!_

_Chapter 20 by PhanGirl135_

"I see a guy painting the white thingies in the parking lot..." typed Tucker.

"No way!" typed Tyler.

"Yes way! I'm sitting right next to Tucker and Sam, I see the guy too," typed Danny.

"Where are you guys?! I WANNA SEE!" typed Danielle.

"At Steak and Shake, we wanted something to eat before we studied," typed Sam.

"You mean before we waste our night?" typed Tucker.

"Before you waste another year in high school, Tucker," typed Sam.

"Burn! Anyway back to the guy!" typed Tyler.

"He has a little brush and is taking his time...He's going to be there a while." typed Danny.

"And if he messes up he has to paint the ground black and start over!" typed Tucker.

"How much do they pay the man?" typed Tyler.

"Oh, no. Danielle is floating right behind him..." typed Danny.

"Danielle! NO!" typed Sam.

"This is going to be good!" typed Tucker.

"Shut it!" typed Sam.

"What now?!" typed Zoey.

"Now the man turned around, saw Danielle, screamed, and then spilled all the paint! XD" typed Danny.

"Lol! XDDD" typed Tucker.

"She flew away now," typed Sam.

* * *

**1) My friends, people.**

**2) So true.**

**3) My Mom's friends is Dani in that XD**

**4) I saw that guy! XDDDDD**

**I so wanted to put the results for the DP outfit thing! :( Oh, well. I'll put that in the next chapter ^^**

**Review!**


End file.
